By Your Side
by MidnightSuburbia
Summary: Sequel to Dreaming. Betty finally has what she's been dreaming of. Will the relationship last? JimmyxBetty dedication fanfic. Written for Stacy.


**By Your Side**

By: MidnightSuburbia

**Author's Note:** This story was dedicated to NekoGirl of idreamofjimmy! This is the sequel to Dreaming. Don't like the pairing? Review on the writing itself! Thank you. P.S. I don't hate Cindy! I'm all for the the J/C pairing, but this is BETTY'S point of view! Thank you.

Betty Quinlan, half concious, could tell that it was morning. The heater was on, she could hear the water running from her father's shower, and she could smell coffee brewing from a mile away. Her soft pink lips twitched upward, subconciously smiling, thinking about the one and the only Jimmy Neutron.

Every being in her tingled, remembering last night vividly as her eyes opened to greet the real world in her obstructed view. Sitting up drowsily, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and stretched, yawning noisily. Her shawl fell off of her shoulders, and she picked it up, laying it in her lap and lovingly stroking it. Last night, Jimmy had been wrapped up in this shawl with her. Betty lifted it up to her face, and she could still faintly smell his hypnotizing cologne on the dark material.

Betty rewrapped it around herself, and stood up, spinning around in circles with a love-sick expression clearly written all over her face. "So, who's the lucky guy?" came a sudden voice. Betty stopped in embarressment, and asked, "W-What are you talking about?"

Her mom stood in front of her, a broad grin stretched across her lips. "You know who I'm talking about! The guy you were out until twelve with!" exclaimed her mother, laughing airily. Betty blushed a bright red. "So what's his name?" persisted the mother. "Um, Jimmy Neutron...?"

"Jimmy Neutron!" her mother shouted. "What? Is there a problem?" Betty asked, in a confused jumble. "No, there's no problem! He's just so darn cute. And a genius, too! Score points for you, Miss Betty Quinlan," her mother said in a school-girlish voice. IF Betty was an anime character, she would've sweatdropped a billion times by now. "Heh. Thanks...?" Betty said, concerned for her mother's health,.

Just then, out of no where, the phone's shrill voice rang out into the almost nauseating silence. Betty immediately thought that it was maybe Jimmy. Her mother raced to the phone. Oh god, too late now. "Hello, Quinlan residence, Martha Quinlan speaking."

Two seconds passed, and her mother almost instantly slammed the phone into the reciever. But not before shouting loudly, "WE DON'T WANT ANY!"

"Wha...?" Betty started out, but was interrupted by her mother, answerering sternly, "Stupid sales people. They won't leave us alone." Betty noded her head in understanding and replied with an, "Ahhhh."

Then the phone rang again. Betty's mom picked it up and put it to her ear, angrily shouting, "WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING US!" Her mom's face was that of the devil, and Betty took a step back, but then her color returned to her mother's normal creamy complection, a blush of embarressment hinting on her cheeks. "Oh...Sorry," she said wearily. She held the phone to her chest, so whoever was on the other line wouldn't hear her. "It's _J-IMMY_!" she sang. This time it was Betty's turn to blush, and then she whispered harshly, "Mom, stop that!"

Betty grabbed the phone away from her wide-grinned mother and put it to her ear. "Uh, hello? Jimmy?" Betty asked cautiously.

_"Hey Betty! Um, why was your mother yelling at me?" _

"Oh...She thought you were a soliciter."

He gave a geniune laugh that made Betty tingle. _"My mom does the exact same thing. I don't know why I didn't regonize the tone earlier!"_

"Anyways, I'm sorry about her. Oh, that reminds me, why did you call?" Betty asked, trying to hide her excitment. And failing miserably.

_"Oh, I, um..." _He was stuttering, and Betty wished she had a tape recorder. _'Go on...' _thought Betty.

_"I was wondering if you'd care to join me as my date to the Candy Bar? They're having an early Christmas Party, so I thought it'd be fun..."_

She nodded eagerly, but then realizing she was on the phone, she quickly recovered with, "I'd love to, Jimmy."

_"Great! I'll walk over to your house in about thirty minutes."_

"Okay, thanks Jimmy! I'll see you soon. Bye."

Right on time, Jimmy Neutron rang the doorbell to Betty's house. Her mother smiled that one smile that came from the all knowing years of experience. "Break his heart," her mom said. Betty giggled, "I think I'll just stick to stealing it for now."

Betty warmly opened the door, and there stood Jimmy, a red coat with a his signature atom on the right top side, and he was casually dress in jeans. She too wore jeans, and she had a black long sleeved shirt on. Her mom handed Betty her black coat, and she slipped it on without hesitation. It was extremely cold outside. "Ready?" Jimmy asked, a broad grin stretching from ear to ear. Betty took note of his adorable dimples.

"Yeah," she whispered. He looked so angelic with the cyrstal snow softly floating around him, his cheeks and button nose flushed from the cold atmosphere. She just stood there for a couple of seconds, staring in awe. But then she snapped back into reality when her mom said, "Betty, are you going to leave now, or are you going to be staring at Jimmy all day?"

Betty felt her whole face heat up in embarressment, but Jimmy just chuckled. "May I?" he asked as he offered his arm. She giggled and added, "You may," and she linked his arm and hers.

They walked the streets, content with just being with each other. Nothing more could make Betty's day than seeing Jimmy's warm, kind face. As they approached the Candy Bar, through the windows she noticed Jimmy staring at Cindy, who was with Timmy. Betty knew why Timmy was there. Cindy was trying to make Jimmy jealous again, because Cindy knew Jimmy was going to be there.

Jimmy looked away, ashamed, and she could see his eyes watering. Betty wanted to pout and stomp her foot, telling Jimmy that Cindy wasn't worth it, but she didn't. That would be immature, and the last thing she was was immature. She would not stoop to Cindy's level and play childish games.

Jimmy's eyes spilled over with water, and rivers seemed to flow down his cheeks, leaving trails of crystal clear tears. They were so beautiful, just like Jimmy, but painful to watch. Her guts twisted, and she felt tears prickling at the edges of her eyes, too. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed each and every one of those gut-wrenching tears away. When they were gone, and he seemed to be a lot happier, she rejoiced that she got to see the inner child in Jimmy. Such an innocent, kindred soul.

She could see everything his life held near to him in his eyes. To him life was one day at a time, and life was special. To her, each day spent with him was special.

"Look, Jimmy, Cindy is only trying to get to you. Besides," she started, "there's someone who wants you even more." She let her fingers weave into his numb ones, providing each other's hands warmth, and his eyes lit up. "Betty, what would I do without you?"

"Hm. Is that a retorical question?" she asked. "Let's just leave it here," he laughed. She giggled as they walked up to the doors, and confidently pushed them both open. The bell above them tinkled lightly, and the warm air brushed past Betty's uncovered cheeks, making her shiver in delight. All eyes seemed to be on them, and then lowered to their intertwined fingers. All was quiet except some slow music in the background.

Betty interrupted the surprised expressions with, "What are you guys all staring at? Let's get this party going!"

And then a slow song started. But Betty knew it wasn't really slow. Piano played first, but the speed gradually picked up, until it reached a fast melody. Betty took this time to take off her coat, showing her long sleeved black shirt. Jimmy took his red jacket off, and they both hung their jackets on the coat rack. Betty took this time to look at what he was wearing. Jimmy was in a light, cottony black shirt, which he let the cuffs hang at his wrists, and was buttoned down in the bit to reveal a white undershirt. The black looked so good with his sapphire eyes. They took put empasis to them, and they seemed to hypnotize her.

But before she became completely entranced, she snapped herself out of it and tried to zone in on the music. She regonized it in a snap. It was Shakira's Objection (Tango). It was ultimately her best song to dance to.

She pulled Jimmy out to the dance floor, and they swayed harmoniously. Something not so new was that Jimmy danced really well. She discovered that at his last party, when they got to dance on his table. But that was five years ago. She tried her best to dance to the beat. The song was about in the middle, and she asked Jimmy bravely, "Do you wanna dance on that table?" as she pointed over to the centered table in the middle of the Candy Bar.

He smiled, and she knew he remembered his party. He swung a seat out in front of the table and lightly held her hand, as if she were a porcelain doll, and she stepped from the chair to the table. He hopped up right after her, and he began at where the song was.

Betty watched Jimmy closely. His movements were so fluid. And every bit of him was precious. She inspected his pale face, which in just the right amount of sunlight gave off a rosy glow to it. He was obviously extremely happy to be there, because placidly he smiled, his dimples reappearing.

The drums to the song went into a tempo, and Jimmy began doing the step-snap move, and Betty did the arm and leg bend (AN: Just like in Party at Neutron's).

_This is pathetic and sardonic,_

_It's sadistic and physchotic._

_Tango is not for three,_

_Was never meant to be._

_But you can try it, _

_rehearse it,_

_or train it like a horse._

_But don't you count on me,_

_Oh don't you count on me, boy!_

Betty shimmied her shoulders and arms, giggling because she was a bit embarressed, but she was clearly having fun. The song ended, and a slow song replaced it. They got a bit closer, and Betty was able to grace her hands upon his warm shoulders. Everything about him was warm: his smile, his embrace, his kiss. His hands made their way around her waist, and she could tell that they were slowly, but surely, inching their way towards each other.

His mouth was just one centimenter away. She could feel his hot breath against her lips, and she could feel tingles running up and down her spine. But right before his lips met hers, she felt the table tilting, and she and Jimmy crashed to the ground, her lying on top of him. What happened?

She looked up and met emerald eyes. There stood Cindy Vortex, a smirk toying with her lips, her arms crossed. "And just what do you think you're doing?" she directed to both Jimmy and Betty. "Why do you even care?" Jimmy snapped back. He stood up and gently helped Betty off of the dirty ground. In a concerned voice, he asked, "Are you okay?" She just nodded. Her throat felt like there was a giant lump trying to push its way out, and tears were threatening to fall.

"I'll be right back, okay. I need to talk to Cindy," he whispered. I once again nodded.

Pushing his way through the crowd, he dragged Cindy behind him. She knew what was going to happen. They were going to argue, one of them would say something out of nowhere, and then they would get back together again. They always did. She was expecting this time to be no different. She could feel her stomach dropping to the ground at that thought.

She watched closely as they argued it out. But instead of them grabbing and sucking onto each other's faces, Jimmy turned around with his arms crossed. He, himself, didn't look too pleased at Cindy.

Cindy looked desperate, and she shouted, before getting huffy and marching out the glass doors of the Candy Bar.

Jimmy approached Betty, and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. "Oh, it's okay. But what happened?" she asked in a hushed voice. "I told her that I didn't want to see her around anymore unless she had something good to say," he laughed. "But did you see her expression? She was pretty pissed off. Anyways, do you want to know why I declined her?" Jimmy asked.

"Why?" I asked back anxiously. He leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear, "I told her that I have you."

Betty let a few tears roll. "Really?" she asked happily. "Yup." She immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "You realize how much that means to me?" she questioned. "Well, now I think I do," he chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now where were we?" Betty asked. "About...here," he informed, and his soft lips pressed against hers.

_'I don't care where you go, I don't care where you are, you leave and I follow. As long as I'm by your side.'_

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think of my writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
